Items
Doblons.io has various items you can upgrade to, to make your ship even more powerful. you get items after you collect a certain amount of Doblons. There are four different types of items: front cannons, side cannons, deck cannons and rear cannons. Front Cannons Front cannons are additional weapons that are placed in front of your ship, useful for chasing enemies or when using a rammer build. Tier 1: * Battering Ram: Increases your collision damage. * Chaser Cannon: Adds 2 cannons on to the front of your ship. The bullets are rather small and deal a small amount of damage. Tier 2: * Greater Ram: Increases your collision damage even more. Side Cannons Side cannons are cannons that change the cannons on your side. These are useful for when you are battling with someone. Tier 1: * Scatter Cannon: Changes your cannon so that it shoots 3 small bullets at a time. * Side Cannons: adds more cannons to the side of your ship (they also do more damage if you hit the target the right way). Tier 2: * Grape Cannon: Upgrades your scatter cannons so that they shoot 2 little bullets and 1 big bullet instead of 3 small bullets (this does more damage due to the bigger bullet). * Side Cannons: Adds even more cannons to the side of your ship. these do even more damage. However, they slow down your turning and speed. Deck Cannons Deck cannons are the cannons on top of the ship. These are the most important cannons, as they deal the most damage. Tier 1: * Big Cannon: Adds a big cannon in the middle of the ship that does massive damage, like the Destroyer or Annihilator or Hybrid * from Diep.io (used to be called the Big Berta). * Twin Cannon: Adds a cannon that shoots in two opposing directions. Aim with the mouse. * Auto Cannon: Adds an auto cannon that you can't control, but is good for killing bosses! (This cannon does less damage than a swivel cannon, but has better accuracy like a Auto Gunner from Diep.io). * Swivel Cannon: Adds a similar cannon that the auto cannon has. the only difference is that you can control it, and it does more damage. Tier 2: * Sniper Cannon: Upgrades from big cannon. It adds to it another cannon overlapping the first one. Both cannons do slightly less damage than a big cannon. * Triple Cannon: Upgrades from Twin Cannon. The Triple Cannon shoots bullets in a 3-way pattern that is similar to the Triple Shot from Diep.io. * Quad Cannon: Upgrades from Twin Cannon. The Quad Cannon is a 4 sided cannon (as it's name suggests) that shoots in 4 directions. * Auto Cannon: Adds one more auto cannon to your deck (This does not change the performance of the individual auto cannons, it just adds more firepower). * Swivel Cannon: Adds one more swivel cannon to your deck (Like the Auto Cannon upgrade, this does not change the performance of the individual Swivel Cannons). Tier 3: * Gatling Cannon: Upgrades your tier 2 Swivel Cannons to 2 Gatling Cannons that fire 2 times faster than the swivel cannons, but have shorter range and deal much less damage. For this reason, some players prefer to keep two swivel cannons instead of upgrading to the Gatling Cannons. Rear Cannons Rear cannons focus on your back of your ship. These cannons are particularly useful when someone is chasing you. Tier 1: * Rear Cannon: Adds a cannon at the back of your ship that shoots out giant bullets. This cannon is very similar to the big cannon. * Mine Dropper: Adds a dropper at the back of your ship. The dropper launches mines, which last for about 5 seconds before disappearing. The mines do a small amount of damage to players who touch them. Trivia * The Big Cannon was once called the Big Bertha, although its name was changed shortly after. * It is possible to be hurt by your own mines (given that you have a Mine Dropper).